


No One Knows I'm Gone

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/525642.html?thread=2197066#t2197066">Original Post</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No One Knows I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Post](http://community.livejournal.com/lostsquee/525642.html?thread=2197066#t2197066).

Claire remembers happiness.

She's ten, her hand outside the car window, floating along the desert like a kestrel in flight. But she grows up, and her mother can't look at her anymore, until one afternoon there's blood on the ground. It's for good now.

(That's the first time.)

There's Thomas and then there's not, and then she's falling from the sky.

(It turns again, this push-and-pull, this compromise.)

Then someone comes, someone goes, and soon she does too.

"They haven't forgotten about you, you know?" Richard says.

She pushes her hair back, looks toward the sky, and tries to believe.


End file.
